eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
Lightning Rail Station
Lightning Rail Stations are locations where the Lightning Rail regularly stops to load and unload passengers and cargo. These stations were built throughout Khorvaire between 811 and 845 YK, and linked all the Five Nations together until the Day of Mourning. The stations range in size from simple one story structures in small towns to the massive bastion in Passage that marks House Orien's headquarters. However, all lightning rail stations share similar characteristics. General Information Lightning Rail Stations are usually located inside or just on the outskirts of anything from villages to major cities. All of them lie along conductor stone paths, or 'rails'. At bare minimum, they consist of a platform for unloading and loading passengers and cargo, and a building to house the ticket booth and offices. Stations are constantly lit by everbright lanterns that cast white or golden light and the floors of public areas usually have rose marble terrazzo. Ceilings of such stations typically are around 18 feet high, with an open arched colonnade covering the conductor stone path at a height of 25 feet. Typical Station Characteristics Platforms All stations have some form of platform, though most are not much longer than one or two passenger carts(100-200 ft), as they mainly serve as a means to enter and exit one cart. The exception are those in the largest stations, such as those in Passage, Fairhaven, Sharn, Flamekeep, and Korth, whose platforms stretch the entire length of the coach. This area also usually has a food vendor and a chronicle stand built into the station wall. The food items and chronicles sold depend on availability, region, and time of year. Concourse Stations typically house a concourse which houses seating benches for passengers awaiting their train. This area also features a unicorn mosaic on the floor, both to signify House Orien ownership and to function as a teleportation device. House Orien heirs with Greater Mark of Passage can use it to teleport to any lightning rail station as if they were "very familiar" with it, even if they have never been there before. Other typical features are several benches for waiting passengers, a ticket booth, a map showing the adjacent lightning rail destinations along with arrival and departure times, and a locker room with rentable lockers. Warehouse Usually a station will have a warehouse built adjacent or even attached to it. This warehouse is controlled by House Orien and houses cargo transported by rail, and is protected by House Kundarak magic. Private rooms Most stations have private rooms for House Orien staff and potentially available for rent. All have at least a Wayfinder Travel Lodge which is arcane locked and can only be opened by Wayfinder members. Wayfinder Lounge Most stations also have one of these lounges, complete with comfortable furnishings, a fire place, and books or other reading material. These lounges are available for free only to members of House Orien, the Wayfinder Foundation, and their guests. Staff Rail stations always have a station master, and a number of rail hands based on the size of the station. Most also have House Orien couriers. Station Locations Stations with an * next to them are currently not operating. Prior to the Day of Mourning, they would still be in operation. Aundair :Fairhaven; connects to Thaliost and Passage. :Marketplace; connects to Passage and Sword Keep. :Passage; connects to Fairhaven and Marketplace. Breland :Hatheril; connects to Sword Keep and Wroat. :Sharn; connects to Wroat. :Sword Keep; connects to Marketplace and Hatheril. :Starilaskur; connects to Sterngate, Vathirond, and Wroat. :Sterngate; connects to Zolanberg and Starilaskur. :Vathirond; connects to Aruldusk, Eston*, Metrol*, and Starilaskur. :Wroat; connects to Hatheril and Sharn. 'Karrnath' :Atur; connects to Vedykar and Korth. :Irontown; connects to Krona Peak and Vulyar. :Korth; connects to Atur and Rekkenmark. :Rekkenmark; connects to Korth. :Vedykar; connects to Metrol* and Atur. :Vulyar; connects to Irontown and Gatherhold. 'Mror Holds' :Krona Peak; connects to Irontown. 'Mournland/Cyre' :Eston*; connects to Vathirond. :Metrol*; connects to Vathirond. 'Talenta Plains' :Gatherhold; connects to Vulyar and Metrol*. 'Thrane' :Aruldusk; connects to Sigilstar and Vathirond. :Flamekeep; connects to Sigilstar. :Sigilstar; connects to Flamekeep and Aruldusk. :Thaliost; connects to Fairhaven. 'Zilargo' :Korranberg; connects to Zolanberg. :Zolanberg; connects to Korranberg and Sterngate. References Category:Travel Category:House Orien Category:Buildings